The Daughter of the Sea
by graphicswritelove
Summary: The Daughter of the Sea, the blessed and yet accursed child of the ocean, born from love and cursed by hatred. Her journey is just starting little by little as she struggles with her destiny, her parents wishes, and the curse placed upon her at birth.. Full summary inside! Rated M just in case.


_The Daughter of the Sea, the blessed and yet accursed child of the ocean, born from love and cursed by hatred. Her journey is just starting little by little as she struggles with her destiny, her parents wishes, and the curse placed upon her at birth. Her name is Nanami, and she is the daughter of the Leader of the Panthalassas, Kaito Domoto and Lucia Nanami, The North Pacific Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess, and sister to her brother, Rikuto, their eldest child. Nanami was named by her father, and is typically found on the land with him due to the severity of the curse and her brother was named by her mother and is typically with her in the sea._

 _MAIN CHARACTER LIST:_

 _Kaito Domoto- The leader of the Panthalassas clan, used his powers for good, takes care of his daughter on land and works as a Doctor at a hospital, husband to Lucia._

 _Lucia Domoto- Wife to Kaito, takes care of her son, visits land whenever possible, currently doing duties in the ocean._

 _Nanami Domoto- Daughter of Kaito and Lucia, does not know of her curse, has long blonde hair down to her tailbone and amber eyes, similar to her fathers but lighter. Nicknames: 'Nana', 'Nami' 'Ami'. Lives on the land with her father. 14 years old._

 _Rikuto Domoto- Son of Kaito and Lucia, short, orange spiky hair, Brown eyes, Eldest, 17 years old. Nicknames: "Riri', 'Riku', 'Toto'._

 **Well, that is the main information I want you to know, for now at least well, I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY/ PITCHI PITCHI PITCH, and now onto the Prologue:**

A man with spiky orange hair almost down to his shoulders was standing out in a courtyard surrounded by beautiful light blue water in the sea. His jaw was clenched and he had a grim expression on his face. "Excuse me, your majesty" A young girl with purple hair up in a bun and a pale tale swam to him with a few feet between them. He turned to face her and said "Yes, Aoi?". She gave a slight smile "The Princess has been born, Lady Lucia requests your presence". With that he was led into a grand hall with two doors opening as they approached the grand room. He heard the wails of a newborn baby in the hands of the servants in the castle. "Kaito?" A women with long light blonde hair sprawled around the pillow who had a white blanket covering her pink nightgown. He walked over to her "Yes, Lucia?". She smiled "She's beautiful" she was able to mumble before passing out to which he chuckled. "May I see my daughter?" The mermaid holding her smiled and swam her over to him handing over a crying bundle who opened her eyes to show a bright light orange color that twinkled in the light, similar to amber, before closing them and giggling in her fathers arms.

An hour later a purplish-black flog appeared while the infant was slumbering in his arms. _"Well, well a newborn, eh?"_ Recognizing the voice the king growled "What do you want" and held his daughter closer to the crook of his neck. _"I will curse the child if you will not be able to kill my minions and I by her eighteenth birthday. If you can't we shall kill her, whether before or after her eighteenth birthday, however we will not attempt before her fifth birthday"._ After this announcement the fog dissipated and he looked at his slumbering daughter "I will protect you, no matter what... Nanami..." He smiled and nodded that the name would suit their daughter and decided a plan to protect her. _Either I keep her locked up in the castle or bring her to the land where it can not go and protect her there... I'll speak with Lucia over it when she is up to health._ He looked to his daughter and held her closer. "Somehow, I have a feeling that they fear her, otherwise, it would've been against my first born" he said as he walked over to his slumbering wife.


End file.
